familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Liev Schreiber (1967)
}} Isaac Liev Schreiber (/ˈliː.ɛv/; born October 4, 1967) is an American actor, director, screenwriter, and producer. He became known during the late 1990s and early 2000s, having appeared in several independent films, and later mainstream Hollywood films, including the Scream trilogy of horror films, Phantoms, The Sum of All Fears, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Salt, Taking Woodstock, Goon, and Oscar Best Picture winner Spotlight. Schreiber is also a respected stage actor, having performed in several Broadway productions. In 2005, he won a Tony Award as Best Featured Actor for his performance in the play Glengarry Glen Ross. That year, he made his debut as a film director and writer with Everything Is Illuminated, based on the novel of the same name. He also plays the eponymous lead character on the Showtime series Ray Donovan. He narrates the HBO series 24/7, as well as various PBS programs. Ahnentafel Generation 1 *1 Liev Schreiber (1967) Generation 2 *2 Tell Carroll Schreiber III (1941) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0775277/ *3 Heather Milgram (1934) 1940 US Census - New York, Kings, New York Generation 3 *4 Tell Carroll Schreiber Jr. (1908-1981) of NJ 1940 US Census - Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut1930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New JerseyNew York County, New York Marriage - Manhattan, 21 Oct. 1936Connecticut Death IndexUS Social Security Death Index *5 Pamela Dutton Prime (c1917-) of NY 1940 US Census - Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New YorkNew York County, New York Marriage - Manhattan, 21 Oct. 1936 *6 Alexander Milgram (1906-1993) of Russia, immigrated 1907 1940 US Census - New York, Kings, New York1930 US Census - Brooklyn, Kings, New York1915 New York State Census - Kings CountyUS Social Security Death Claim *7 Hazel Dubroff (1909-1991) of NY 1940 US Census - New York, Kings, New York1930 Cesnsus - Brooklyn, Kings, New York1910 US Census - Brooklyn Ward 26, Kings, New YorkUS Social Security Death Claim Generation 4 *8 Tell Carroll Schreiber Sr. (1879-1947) of NJ http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149717&ref=acomWorld War I Draft Registration CardWorld War II Draft Registration Card1930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New Jersey1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New JerseyNew Jersey Births and ChristeningsUS Social Security Death Claim *9 Marie Louise Didrichsen (1878-1956) http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=1391496941930, 1920 US Census - Millburn, Essex County, New Jersey *10 William Albert Prime Jr. (1889-1976) of Washington D.C. 1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New York1910 Census - Manhattan Ward 19, New York, New Yorkhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29345802&ref=acom *11 Ruth Melville Shaw-Kennedy (c1891-) of IL 1920 US Census - Hempstead, Nassau, New York *12 Hirsh Milgram (c1870-) aka Harry of Lodz, Poland then Russian Empire 1930 US Census - Brooklyn, Kings, New York1915 New York State Census - Kings County *13 Fannie Zevin (c1872-) of Russia, immigrated 1879 1930 US Census - Brooklyn, Kings, New York1915 New York State Census - Kings County *14 Isadore Dubroff (1885-) of Pryluky, Ukraine immigrated 1905 US Social Security Death Claim 1910 US Census - Brooklyn Ward 26, Kings, New YorkWorld War I Draft Registration CardWorld War II Draft Registration Card *15 Esther Weisblatt (c1885-) of Russia US Social Security Death Claim 1910 US Census - Brooklyn Ward 26, Kings, New York1905 New York Census - Manhattan, New York, New York1900 US Census - Manhattan, New York, New York Generation 5 *16 Louis Georg Adolf Schreiber (1830-1900) of Cassel, Germany New Jersey Births and Christenings1910, 1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey *17 Ida Laura Gebner (1840-1902) of Switzerland New Jersey Births and Christenings1910, 1900 US Census - Hoboken Ward 2, Hudson County, New Jersey1880 US Census - Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey *18 William Gordon Nicholas Cornelius Franz Didrichsen (1850-1910) of Denmark http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149889&ref=acom *19 Marie Louise Van Zandt (1857-1920) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=139149981 *20 William Albert Prime Sr. (1863-) of NY 1910 Census - Manhattan Ward 19, New York, New YorkDistrict of Columbia, Select Marriages, 1830-1921 - 16 May 1887 *21 Marion Sands Dutton (1865-) of CT US Passport Applications1880 US Census - Washington, Washington, District of Columbia, District of ColumbiaDistrict of Columbia, Select Marriages, 1830-1921 - 16 May 1887 *22 Vernon Hugh Primrose Shaw-Kennedy (c1856-) Cook County, Illinois Marriages - 22 May 1889 *23 Grace Dunlap Cummings (c1869-) of IL Cook County, Illinois Marriages - 22 May 18891880, 1870 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, Illinois *28 Morduch Dubovitzky (-bef1905) of Russia *29 Ida Ruth ? (1854-1936) of Russia 1930 Cesnsus - Brooklyn, Kings, New York1905 New York CensusNew York Death Index *30 Josef Weisblatt (c1840-) of Warsaw, Poland, immigrated 1892 1905 New York Census - Manhattan, New York, New York1900 US Census - Manhattan, New York, New York *31 Hannah Heilbron (c1840-) of Russia 1905 New York Census - Manhattan, New York, New York1900 US Census - Manhattan, New York, New York Generation 6 *42 Thaddeus Avery Van Zandt (1824-1891) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=102926487 *43 Sarah Angeline Van Beuren (1822-1860) of CT http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=171325233 *46 Leonard Barnard Cummings (1823-1901) of Maine 1900, 1880, 1870, 1860 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, IllinoisIllinois Marriage Index - 16 Jul 1854 Knox Countyhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=5792751&ref=acom *47 Celinda W Bulkeley (1838-1924) of CT 1900, 1880, 1870, 1860 US Census - Walnut Grove, Knox, IllinoisIllinois Marriage Index - 16 Jul 1854 Knox Countyhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=57543221850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, Illinois Generation 7 *84 William Van Zandt *85 Abigail Lispenard Avery (1793-1839) *86 Samuel Van Beuren *87 Sarah Debevoise *94 Augustus Washington Bulkeley (1805-1879) of CT 1850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, IllinoisConnecticut Town Birth Records, pre-1870 (Barbour Collection) *95 Margaret A ? (c1806-) of NY 1850 US Census - Canton, Fulton, Illinois Generation 8 *170 Thaddeus Avery (1749-1836) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=10341471 *171 Elizabeth Underhill (1762-1841) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=10341473 *188 George Bulkeley *189 Sophia ? Generation 9 *340 Joseph Avery *341 Mary Honeywell *342 Isaac Underhill (1731-1806) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87843249 *343 Abigail Lespinard (1738-1806) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87845856 Generation 10 *684 Nathaniel Underhill (1690-1775) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87831430 *685 Mary Hunt (1692-1775) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87838251 *686 Anthony Lespinard (1709-1740) *687 Maria Milbourne (1711-1805) Generation 11 *1368 Nathaniel Underhill (1663-1710) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=45090185 *1369 Mary Ferris (1663-1715) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87820449 *1370 John Hunt (1648-1711) *1371 Grace Fowler (1670-1722) Generation 12 *2736 John Underhill (1597-1672) of England http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=26903576 *2737 Elizabeth Feake (1633-1697) of MA http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=26913233 *2738 John Ferris (1640-1715) of MA or CT http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=88278128 *2739 Mary Jackson (1644-1704) of NY http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=87823365 *2742 Henry Fowler (c1633-1687) of England *2743 Rebecca Newell (1637-1730) of England Generation 13 *5472 John Edward Underhill (c1574-1608) *5473 Honor Pawley (c1575-c1658) *5474 Robert Feake (1602-1662) *5475 Elizabeth Fones (1610-1673) *5476 Jeffrey Ferris (1610-1666) of Leicestershire, England http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=88266774 *5477 Mary Anne Howard (1614-1658) of London http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=159244651 *5478 Robert Jackson (1620-1684) of England *5479 Agnes ? (1624-1693 of England Generation 14 *10952 Richard Ferris (1575-1616) *10953 Ann St. John (c1580-) Notes and references Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American writers Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:American male film actors Category:American male Shakespearean actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Belgian descent Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Flemish descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American Protestants Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from San Francisco Category:Male actors of British descent Category:Male actors of Dutch descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Male actors of Russian descent Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Manhattan Category:Squatters Category:Tony Award winners Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Yale School of Drama alumni